2017 Flash Flood
The 2017 Flash Flood was the biggest Flood in Robloxia, it was the worst and biggest, it caused major damage that led to the removal of the Flood's in a week after the disaster, 89 were killed due to the flooding and 24 were missing. Causes Rainfall from Robloxia was building up on the pond and storm drain system, Robloxia is known for its poor drain system, sometimes exploding, causing "Waves" of water to surge from The System into the roads and houses, many people were experienced flooding and others were not experienced but at least know how to happen. The City dose have "Saftey zones" of where there are good places to go, it always happens in the residential area, so Many say to go up to Hillclimb to get to the city, however, It soon became a problem becuase the roads would get Full of cars and would cause traffic, so many said to go up to your houses roof, others say to go to the Cafe. 2 Weeks before, Q_Q installed Scripts to prevent OP Flooding, which means flooding gets so high that there's barley a chance to survive. Events Flooding Begins A Flash Flood adversary was issued at 2:30 PM, But many were at work or school, very few did precautions and many just went on with there Day, At 3:40 PM, The Storm Drain system fails, And Water begins rising at 0.9 studs a Minute, A Flood warning was issued, but many were stunned that The Flood was rising at a fast rate, many who went in there cars lost traction and drifted into other cars, School Buses that were bringing kids back were able to stay On traction and go up to Hillclimb, however, A Storm water Storage tank exploded, causing a 8 foot wave that swept buses away, and raising the Flood level. It soon became clear that you had to waddle your way there, Many left anything and everything behind to save themselfs, 3 minutes later, The water was 6 Studs high, many who did not know how to swim or were trapped in there cars drowned, a Bus full of kids had all windows closed and were able to survive. By now, 15 Players were at the cafe, around 10 others were Downtown, everyone else was in there houses or struggling to get to the cafe, many believed it would stop at 18 Studs, due to the scripts, but it kept rising, Soon, it was at a height that the cafe was no longer safe, People Downtown net in helicopters and tried to rescue people, but many were forced to go back due to the Water rising at an incredible speed, one was lost when The water flooded the deck and flight deck, forcing it to sink, luckily, the Pilot and pararescueman bailed in time. The ROBLOX Air National Guard, a group consisting at 25 Players, were alerted and were told to get there Helios and start rescue, however, only 7 Were online, a fleet of 3 Helicopters rushed to the flooded area, One was for cargo, the other for Medical Issues, only one was suited to evacuate people. By the time the Helios took off, the cafe was underwater, and now it was rising up Hillclimb, many panicked and headed to the Adoption center, many orphans were trampled, Police tried to make a blockade with Cargo vans but failed. Flooding hits Downtown When the flooding went past Hillclimb, many knew it was the end, Waves to 0.4 Studs imminently flooded the remaining roads and ground-level surfaces. Not much really happened, because the Flood only reached up to 1/3RD of The Adoption Center, and finally, it starts decreasing. Aftermath, Rescue, and Damage The Aftermath was devastating, houses collapsed due to the water pressure. Flooding also caused the entire neighborhood to turn into a lake, while there was a lake that existed prior to the flooding, making it one of the deepest parts of the lake. UUVs (unmanned underwater vehicles) were sent at the time it was still a lake to look for remains of dead people.